The One Who's Turn
by Reincarnations
Summary: This is what would happen if Akiza had joined Aizen side. (I'll make a story to explain everything that involves her)
1. Chapter 1

**_An idea I had because of a school assignment. Thank You my lovely teacher! I don't know why but my stories always have Akiza as the main one. It's a habit. I do not own Bleach nor Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Enjoy._**

* * *

Akiza Jeagerjaque stared blankly at all the captains. She blinked her eyes. "Did I hear you correctly?"

Her godfather, the head-captain, sighed. "I'm afraid so. You are band from the Soul Society for the rest of your life."

"Why? I didn't do anything!" She yelled. "All I've done is help everyone!"

"I know." Her godfather stated.

"Then why?"

He sighed once more. "It's because of your brother."

"Grimmjow? what about him?"

"He is an espada. He is working for Aizen."

"The only reason he's working for him is to protect me!" Akiza argued once more.

"He could have been having you tell him about everyone's' strength and weaknesses," he continued like she didn't interrupt him. "We can't risk it any more."

Akiza groaned and started pacing. She sensed the captains grabbing at their weapons. "Calm down. I'm not going to attack." She stopped and took a deep breath. "My brother is dead. All of the other espadas were reborn except for him."

"Oh then that changes everything."

Akiza looked up and glared at everyone in the room. "That does change everything, because I quit."

"You can't quit being a soulreaper! It's impossible!"

Akiza shunpoed to the head-captain and said through gritted teeth, "I just did." She shunpoed out of the room, leaving the captains shocked.

~ONE HOUR LATER~

"So you want to be an espada, why?" Lord Aizen asked the kneeling girl.

"Yes. I want to be an espada because the other soulreapers thought I was working for you. They were going to banish me until I told him I wasn't. He then said that changes thing. So then I quit. They don't know that I'm here." Akiza explained.

The ex-captain smiled evilly along with the espadas. He stood up from his throne and walked down to Akiza. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to our side. First thing we need to do is get rid of your good." Before she could say anything, Aizen plunged a spear through her body.

She couldn't say anything. She couldn't move. From the corner of her eyes she saw her brother's _friends _looking shocked at what happened. A minute later Aizen pulled it out and there was no blood from the wound. Infact there was no wound at all, only a hole, one that looks like a hollow. Akiza shakily stood up. She had an evil smile. She looked up. Her eyes were no longer brown, they were yellow, like when Ichigo was a hollow.

"What would you like me to do, Lord Aizen?"

"I want you to discover all of the soulreapers weaknesses. Report back when you have all of them or until I have given orders for you to return. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord." Before she could leave Aizen stopped her. He placed his hand on her neck and it started to burn. After a few seconds he let go.

"You are now the sixth espada. You may now go."

~AT KARAKURA TOWN~

Akiza was walking by the lake when someone called her name. She groaned inside. "_I don't want him to see me." _she thought. "Yes Ichigo?"

Ichigo ran up to her and smiled. "I've been looking for you. Everyone said you just disappeared." He explained.

"They said something I didn't like so I left." She stated.

"Want to go swimming? It'll cheer you up." Ichigo offered.

Akiza smiled lightly, shocked inside that he didn't notice her eyes yet. "Sure, I'll be there in a sec. I just need to put my phone away before I go in." As he turned around a tear escaped her eye. The two friends have known each other for years, it was until recently when they figures out the other was also a soulreaper.

She jumped into the lake looking for Ichigo when she felt him grab her around her waist. They laughed and continued splashing each other. When the sun started setting the two old friends sat together on the hill. Akiza rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "If only every day was like this."

Ichigo looked down at her. "Maybe it could." He wrapped his arm around her waist. Ichigo then slowly leaned down to kiss his long time friend. Then the perfect moment was ruined when her phone ringed. He pulled away while Akiza check the text, it was time to go.

"I have to g-" She was interrupted by a pair of lips kissing her. Her eyes widened when she realizes it Ichigo. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. The two pulled back and stared at each other. In less than five seconds the two were back to making out with each other. Soon the two found them laid back on the hill. The kiss started getting deeper and deeper. Neither of then wanted to let go. Her phone ringed again and she pulled away quickly. "I'm really sorry but I have to go." She got up.

"Will you come back?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes."

"Promise."

She sighed. Akiza turned around and smiled innocently. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

~Hueco Mundo~

"So you have finished with your assignment." Aizen stated.

"No, sir. I didn't get Ichigo Kurosaki's weakness." She corrected.

"That's alright. I already figured it out while you were gone."

"Really? What is it?" She innocently asked.

Aizen smirked and grabbed her chin. "I'm looking at her."

* * *

_**A two-shot. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second part of the story. I don't own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Enjoy.**_

* * *

~SOUL SOCIETY~

A guard ran up to the Head-Captain during the meeting. All of the captains, vice captains, some seated officers and Ichigo were present. "Sir, I have grave news."

"It can wait, can't you see-"

"Aizen is in the Soul Society with 10 espadas." He interrupted the captain.

"That is a lie. One of them was killed not too long ago." The captain yelled.

"There is a new one. All but Aizen are wearing robes."

After a few minutes everyone that were present at the meeting appeared in front of them. Aizen smiled evilly. "Hello fellow soulreapers. I heard that you lost one of your most powerful soldiers has quit because of a false assumption. Isn't that so?"

All of the soul reapers looked around muttering the same question. Who told Aizen? "How do you know that?" Head-Captain Yamamoto questioned.

"You need to keep a better eye on your soulreapers. One of the was a spy." The captain was furious. He unleashed his zanpakuto and flames were going to crash down on Aizen.

He stepped back as one of the cloaked figure jumped in front of him. As soon as he/she did, the flames disappeared. Most stepped back in shock. The head-captain's eyes widen in shocked. "No one is able to stop it. How can you do that? Answer!" He demanded.

The cloaked figure just stood there, not wanting to answer. One of the others stepped forward and yanked the others hood down. "Akiza!" all but one exclaimed.

Akiza looked at the ground. "You joined them to take over your brother's place," Ichigo concluded.

She stared at him in shock. "How did you know that?!"

He pointed to his neck. "I can see your number." As he said it he sounded sad, disappointed even.

"Now you know why I couldn't stay," Akiza muttered under breath.

All of a sudden there was a blade at her kneck. Akiza struggled to get out of Aizen's grip. Some tried to aid her. "Come any closer and I will slit her throat," he threatened.

The soulreapers stood as still as they could, all but one of them. Ichigo stepped forward and kneeled on one leg and bowed his head. "Take my life instead."

No words were established. There was no time to think. There was blood. Someone was killed. That "one" was Aizen. He was killed by Akiza's hollow. In the end everyone had an alright life. Her mark was removed and she and Ichigo started going out for a few days.

* * *

_**Finished! Review! Thank you!**_


End file.
